RSAS Number 63
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: Shalona is feeling depressed after the fight with Yoh, Sally comes to check on her and accidently let something slip (A fast Sana, SallyXShalona)


Now they were out of the shaman fight and had nothing better then to kick around Patch village she wonder, what can she do now? Being shaman queen was on of the last shots at fame and legend, or at least for her; the others she didn't know what they were going to do. Elly, she's smart enough to figure something out. Lilly, that girl has a good heart, she'd probably get married to someone nice in the end. Milly, the one that actually hit Asukura Yoh, she has potential to be a legend on her own when she grows up. The last Lilly, Sally, was tough, she could become a professional fighter-_slash_-boxer if she wanted to. That left her, the useless "Lilly" of the group.  
Shalona let out a sigh, here she is at Patch Café with no future ahead of her. The Lilly 5 had decided to stay in Patch village, but what would they do here? It has been only a day now but it felt like an eternity, she couldn't help but feel some what depressed.

_At least we'll be known as the five that stood up Hao,_ she thought. There was some thought about what if they had fought, she would have been most certainly killed in an instant. Just like a thousands of others, no mention at all and a charred corpse.  
And her Lilies would have to suffer as well, not a pleasant thought. She lean her head on the table while trying to ignore the on coming headache, she should be use to it by now. Nothing works out in her favor anyway.

"What's your problem?" She didn't want to look up at the speaker, she already knew who it was and wasn't quite in the mood for her antics. After a few minutes of silence Shalona felt something poke her shoulder, annoyed she lifted her head up to face Sally.

"For such a tough as nails shaman you sure do have long and sharp nails," she snapped. There wasn't much to say, Shalona wasn't in the mood to speak and Sally wasn't one to speak unless it's necessary; it was quiet between the two, there weren't many other costumers around so it was surprisingly silent.  
"Well," Shalona spoke when she could take the tension anymore. "What are you here for?"

Sally sat there, she was staring at Shalona for a moment. She was tapping her fingers, Shalona knew when she had something to say but didn't want to she always tapped her fingers. She sighed, it must be important.  
"I'm just checking on you," she finally manage to say. Although it isn't what she wanted to say, there was something else but Shalona knew better than to push her. No one pushes Sally and lives.

"I'm doing fine, my dear." At that moment she noticed Sally had stopped tapping her fingers, something was bothering her and it involved Shalona. "Well, since you ask me I'll ask you. How are you doing?"

"I wanted to kick butt," Sally spoke harshly. "Now we're out of the tournament by forfeit, we probably could have won too."  
Shalona couldn't help but _stare_ at her, even after losing to Asukura Yoh and his large oversoul, even after what they have heard what he had done during his last match Sally was still so confident of herself and her teammates. "What?"

"You do realize if we actually fought," Shalona paled at the thought of what might have happened. Being eaten by the fire spirit would be the least of their worries. "We wouldn't be here to talk like this?"

"We could have whipped him."

"How can you be so confident?" Shalona raised her voice, "Hao is not some back alley shaman. He could have blinked and we would have been turn into a pile of ash."

Sally crossed her arms as she closed her eyes, "at least you and I would have died together." Her eyes shot open, a light blush was crossing her face when she realized what she said. "Because those other wouldn't have the guts to even visualize seeing Hao defeated."

Shalona was silent, she was kind of stunned. That small romantic gestured was out of character, even if it was a slip of the tongue it showed that the volatile redhead had a soft spot for her. Why else would she be blushing after saying _you and I_, she felt a few tears well up in her eyes.  
She leap across the small table, taking Sally by surprise as she hugged her. "Hey! Let go!" Sally shouted, she was trying to worm her way out from her friend's grip but settled down a little. She stroked Shalona's back for a second.

"Thank you," Shalona said as she let go. She wipe away the tears as Sally acted like nothing happened.

"For what?" Scoffing she gestured for a waiter, she ordered something to drink before just sitting there like nothing happened.

"For giving my life some kind of purpose, Sally dear." Shalona smiled as Sally became flustered.

()()()

I did this up in a short amount of time, there isn't enough Lilly 5 fics out there.


End file.
